1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel demulsifier compositions and to methods of demulsification using same. More particularly, the invention relates to novel demulsifying agents for use in processes adapted for preventing, breaking or resolving emulsions of the water-in-oil type, particularly petroleum emulsions.
More particularly, the present invention relates to novel demulsifier compositions comprising the partially condensed reaction product of a blend of at least two oxyalkylated materials and a vinyl monomer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for resolving water-in-oil emulsions.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel demulsifying compositions as described herein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method of preparation of the novel demulsifier compositions described herein.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of oxyalkylated materials are known to be demulsifiers for the resolution of water-in-oil emulsions. For example, it is well known that demulsifiers have been prepared from the condensation of diglycidyl ethers with polyoxyalkylene glycols and that such demulsifiers have been used to resolve certain crude oil emulsions. Note, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,792,352-357 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,326 and EP Nos. 055433-34.
It is also known that such compositions release the water resulting from the resolved emulsion faster and more completely when blended with more suitable water coalescing agents such as oxyalkylated adducts of phenol-formaldehyde resins, polyalkylene polyamines and the like. Note U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,882.
Further improvements have been realized by further heating and condensing such blends. Note U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,325.
It is also known that water-in-oil emulsions may be resolved by demulsifiers resulting from the reaction of a polyoxyalkylene alcohol with an unsaturated reactant and further reacting the product so formed with an oxygen or nitrogen-containing vinyl addition monomer to afford polyhydric substituted polyethylene backbone emulsion breakers. Note Canadian No. 1,010,740.
Despite the fact that many demulsifiers have been found for resolving water-in-oil emulsions, the oil processing and servicing industries are continually looking for more effective demulsifiers.